iKnow You Belong With Me
by godgirl1200
Summary: Sam likes Freddie. Freddie likes Melody, the head cheerleader. will Freddie realize his love for Sam before it's too late? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

iKnow You Belong With Me

I shuffled through the songs on my iPod and clicked on one at random. The song started playing, and I realized that it was one of my favorites. Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me._ I knew that Freddie was mine. But in 7th grade that stupid backwards witch stole him away on the **EXACT **day that I was about to tell him about my feelings.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said, 'cause_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do…_

Freddie's on his phone with Melody, and he's essentially begging on his knees for her not to break up with him. I don't know what he sees in her. She is always fussing at Freddie. I'd never do that to him.

_In my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, 'cause she doesn't know your story like I do…_

Every Tuesday evening, after iCarly, Freddie and I go to his house to pretend to study for school. This Tuesday, Fredweird bailed on me to go see some chick flick with Melody. Girl's probably torturing him to death. She always listens to bubbly pop songs, I like rock, R&B, and hip hop. Melody will drive you mad with chick flicks, while modern-day movies with the same level of excitement as _Spartacus_ would be my perfect movie.

_ She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming of the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Melody is the head cheerleader, and I'm on flagline. Believe it or not, Freddie manned up and became quarterback of Ridgeway's football team. On his break, all that Freddie does is stare blankly at her. I sit patiently, waiting for him to wave at me, like he usually does, but she blows a fake kiss to him, and he smirks and goes back to the bench to wait for being called in. She looks at me with icy daggers in her eyes. As if she sees me as competition. That girl must think she knows something she really doesn't know. How can he not see that I'm his one and only?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me _

_ Walkin in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be, sittin' there and thinkin to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Freddie took me out to my favorite place in this piece of the woods with a spring to make up for ditching me Tuesday. He was wearing his favorite jeans. I think he should have given those up a long time ago, but he says he's keeping them until he can't fit them anymore. They're kind of worn out. The only thing that wasn't perfect was that this was not a date. No matter how many times I told myself it was, my heart knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Payback**_

I decided that it was high time for the ice queen -my own personal nickname set for her- to have a taste of her own medicine. I quickly called Carly up and we devised a plan. Freddie was going on a date with Melody on Thursday, and we were going to ruin it. They were going to Teen Beat, this crazy awesome club for teens. Since Carly is a part of the popular crew, she and Melody were acquaintances. So when Carly offered Melody one of her "good luck" necklaces, (which we had previously coiled with a quick-dry oil mixed with itching powder the night before), she gladly accepted. On the jewelry was hidden a secret camera where we could see everything through this PDA- type device that transmitted what they were saying into writing. The date went horribly, all thanks to moi! I guess luck was on our side, because Melody excused herself to the bathroom, and came back looking a wreck.

The following day, Carly and I skipped Gym to go to a photo shop. We got a picture of Melody and Johnny Gellar, a cute football player and close friend of Freddie's. We ordered a picture of them kissing in a 4x4. Later that afternoon, we showed the picture to Freddie. "What the heck? But how could she…" was his response. I hated hurting Freddie, but I told myself that it would prove to be a kindness later on.

_**The Next week**_

Wednesday night, Freddie had the homecoming game. He had broken up with Melody, but "to save both of their reputations," they decided to keep up the charade that the "power couple" was still strong. I saw, behind the bleachers, something I never thought I'd see, but was so glad I did. I saw Melody hooking up with Johnny. I don't know if Freddie saw it or not, but I think he did. The quarterback on the other team just sacked him.

_**At the Dance**_

I entered the dance and caught sight of Freddie. he saw me and as we made our way to each other, Melody shamelessly flirted with Freddie. Johnny saw this, and broke up with melody. All alone, I'd say Melody finally got what she deserved. As for Freddie and I, we slow-danced all night. All was right... I think.

The End...**NOT! **

**See how I was nice and didn't give you a cliffhanger...or did I? All you Seddie fans, I will be bringing a little more action to the couple. Since Melody will be a part of the story still, I am holding a poll to see who she should be with. The first one to review gets a cookie and a role in my story. Just send in your name and who you wanna be paired with, just not Freddie or Sam. That's all for now, folks! **

**Thanks, **

**godgirl1200**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So here's the third chapter for all you pretty people who love to read my story. I know I've kept you waiting for a good while, but that was because I was trying to pull an A out of Science for the six-weeks. Homework! I don't own iCarly, just Melody and the idea of the story. Hope you like it. Feisty mode- And where are my reviews? **

**Jealousy Strikes**

Melody POV

I can't believe that the LOSER stole Freddie away from me! Ugh, and her popularity gets higher by the second. And I'm thinking ( which I rarely do, so don't get used to it!) that by tomorrow, she'll be more popular than I am! And I **CAN'T **let that happen. My mind formulated a plan against Sam that, in my mind, could not possibly fail. My decision was to fight fire with fire. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. This was what I wrote down.

**Plan of Attack **

**!. Take photo of Freddie "cheeting" on Sam to sayd gurl ****(A.N.- I meant for her not to spell well 'cuz she's kinda dumb!) **

**2. Attack Sam's popularity by spreading rumor that she made out with Josh Kirtland, the cutest boy in our grade besides Freddie, and she will enstantly be back to her loser wayz. **

My plan was indeed genius. I have a weird feeling that Sam may have had something to do with me and Freddie's ruined date. And my neck still itches from Carly's good luck necklace. I wonder if it was an allergic reaction or something of the sort.

I put my plan into action the next day. I was going to steal Freddie back if I had to in order to make him mine! I know something Sam probably doesn't know. The only thing Freddie likes more than Sam would be Carly. I also have some supernatural force on my side that I discovered the other day. When I sing this special song and thought of my brother, I switched bodies with him. So I sang the song and switched bodies with Carly. Now, I guess I wasn't named Melody for nothing. In Carly's body, I can now woo Freddie over if I wish. I truly am good in a totally wicked way.

**So, did I give you what you wanted? Since nobody has voted in my poll yet, I cannot choose for Melody. Melody is almost just like Missy, and I wanted Melody to be Carly for a while so she could try to draw Freddie away from Sam. But Sam and Freddie will stay together. Freddie may cheat with whom he thinks is Carly (Melody) and if so, Sam would find out, beat the crap out of him and her, and then break up with Freddie. But, they would get back together. First one to review gets to be featured in 3 of my stories as a supporting character, not just a background character. First one to vote gets to voice their idea in one of my stories! I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. If I get enough reviews, then I will ****consider**** continuing this story. That's all for now! I will update later, since I will have some free time on Mardi Gras! Bye, now! **

**godgirl1200 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I know you were expecting an update. It's coming! I just wanted to tell you that most voters on my poll are voting for Jake Crandall. So, I'm closing my poll next Friday, so if you're going to vote, better get a move on it! (And personally, I couldn't think of anyone else to put as an option for a 4th**** choice, so I may replace Nevel with Gibby. Nobody's reviewing at all. I am disappointed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am truly sorry for not updating as soon as everyone wanted, and I wanted to say I am not finished at all with any of my stories! So can we please get on with this? **

Melody POV

Once I switched with Carly, I made my way over to Freddie's house. I knocked on the door, and guess who came to the door? Mrs. Benson, Freddie's creepy, stalker-type, weirdo wart on a monkey butt mother(heh, got that from HM). "Hey, ," I said, testing out Carly's voice. it worked. She let me into the Benson residence. However, I do believe I heard her mumble quite the number of choice words under her breath. As soon as I was done entertaining that freak show's crap, I walked to Freddie's room.

"Hey Freddie." He saw me and smiled.

"Carly." I couldn't believe this was actually working. Let's test the waters first to see if he is faithful to Sam and _I _over his original crush: _Carly_. I decided to slowly entice him into me.

"So, I heard you and Melody broke up. You must be kind of sad without someone to fill that hole." I said in a hopefully enticing manner.

"But I have Sam, and I know I haven't told her how I felt, but I'm not sure how she feels." Freddie REALLY has feelings for Sam. Am I supposed to like, feel sorry for them, or something? (A.n.- Is Melody dense much or what?) Oh well. Sam may have to be out of the picture before I get to Freddie. So I cut her out - prayerfully. He'd believe his precious Carly before most anyone else. "Sam told me she's been crushing on some other guy named Brad (from iOMG, the intern) or something, and that she wanted to let you down easy and not tell you, but... she does still care about you because she wanted to spare your feelings by not telling you," I retaliated in a hushed tone. Freddie had a mixed look of hurt and shock on his face.


End file.
